Cali, the Girl of the Sun 2: The Rise of Luke
by Chi-Blocker
Summary: Sequel to my other story, Cali, the Girl of the Sun. I suggest you read the first one before this.
1. Chapter 1

"Conner

**Here is chapter 1 or Cali, Daughter of the Sun 2: The Rise of Luke. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson!**

Chapter 1

I Get Kidnapped

"Conner! Get your rear end out of the freaking _way_!" I screeched. Conner rolled out of the way, just narrowly avoiding my arrows.

The hellhound exploded into a billion tiny pieces of dust, much to my pleasure. Conner stood up and tried to walk towards me, only to collapse onto his knees.

I guess I should start from the beginning. Well, the beginning of our little 'adventure' as I like to call it.

As soon as we left camp, we headed west. Well, we headed to where to we _thought _west was.

We ended up in Canada.

Eventually, we made our way back to the U.S. After a few small battles with hellhounds, we got on a bus. When we got off the bus, however, a _gigantic _hellhound was waiting for us. I mean, this thing was as big as the _bus _we had ridden on.

And here we are! I had finally managed to kill the thing. I had gotten by with only a few injuries. _Conner _on the other hand… Well, he had gotten bit right under his right rib. He was bleeding pretty badly.

I ran over to where he lay, moaning on the ground. I pulled out a few squares of ambrosia from my backpack and held them out to him. Slowly, he grabbed the ambrosia from my hand and started to chew on it. "Eat that, ok? I'll bandage those wounds," I said. Conner nodded his head slowly, still chewing on the first piece of ambrosia. I fished out some white cloth from my bag. "Can you sit up?" I asked. Conner nodded as he sat up. I cautiously peeled his shirt away from the bloody wounds. Conner winced as I started to wrap the bandages around his waist.

"There!" I said when I was done with the bandages. Conner grinned at me.

"Thanks."

"Hey! That's what I'm here for! To keep _you _out of trouble," I said with a smile. Conner glared at me. "Can you walk?"

"Probably," he said. I grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. Sure enough, he could walk. A little ambrosia sure goes along way. Well, at least for half-bloods. Me…Not so much.

For those of you who just hopped on this bandwagon, I'm Cali. A few months ago, I discovered that I was the child of a Greek titan. A demi-titan if you will.

During my time at a camp for other kids like me, I helped destroy this really evil titan's army. I had been planning on staying at camp, but my boyfriend (jeez, that's the first time I've used that word…) convinced me to come with him to California.

And so here we are! Well, actually, I have no idea where we are. You see, half-bloods don't do well with maps. It just doesn't compute with our brains. All the lines start swimming over the page and…Well, you get the picture.

"Let's go into that coffee shop over there," Conner said, "We can ask where we are!"

"Sure," I mumbled. I picked up my backpack from the ground and followed Conner over to the coffee shop.

When we walked into it, the strong smell of coffee filled my nose. I looked around, trying to see if there were any monsters. There were a few people sitting at table and drinking coffee or reading the newspaper. I looked at the front counter. An old man was polishing a coffee mug. Normal enough.

I walked to the front counter and asked the man where we were. "Why, you're in Shawl Hill, Michigan!"

"I see…" I answered. The man had about three teeth, which kind of freaked me out. "I have to go…talk to me friend!" I ran away from the man as fast as I could. "Creep…" I muttered.

"So, where are we?" Conner asked.

"Some place called Shawl Hill, Michigan," I said with a shrug. Conner nodded. "Let's get outa here. It's freaking me out!"

"Ya, me too," Conner answered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the coffee shop.

After we had walked for about ten minutes, we came in view of some woods. "We can stay there for the night," Conner said, pointing towards the forest.

"Eh, at least it will keep the monsters away. Too many trees for them," I said with a shrug. Conner nodded and walked toward the woods. We walked around, looking for some place to sleep. I didn't really expect to find a cave of anything. Maybe a nice clearing or something. I mean, have any of you actually slept in a cave? Or have you even seen one in the woods for that matter?

"Hey look! A cave!" Conner shouted. That answers my question…

"Awesome," I mumbled. I followed him into the cave.

It was dark and damp inside, but it was better then being outside the whole night. I flung my heavy backpack to the ground and stretched my back. "Hey, Conner, do you think that we'll-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because a hand cupped over my mouth. Gods, I hate it when people do that…

I tried to bite the person's hand, but before I could, I felt something really hard slam on the back of my head. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

When I regained consciousness, a group of dirty kids were staring into my face. I tried to speak, but my mouth was gagged.

"I don't think she can hurt anyone, do you Zach?" one of the kids said.

"Naw, I doubt it. You can untie the gag," the one called Zach said.

"Won't Flavius get mad?" another kids said. Zach shrugged.

"He won't find out. Now take the gag off, Jag," Zach said. The boy I presumed was Jag reached out to untie my gag.

"You idiots! Why the Hades would you _freaking _gag me?! I was just stepped into a _freaking _cave! I wasn't bothering anybody!" I screamed as soon as the gag was off. I tried to move my hands and legs, but they were tied too.

"I told you so," a kid said to Zach.

"Look, how could we know you were just- Wait. Did you say _Hades_?" Zach asked. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ya. What of it? So what if a very small portion of America still believes in Greek gods?!" I yelled. Zach's face got very serious.

"Do have ADHD and dyslexia?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?!" I yelled. He pulled out a dagger from his shirt and held it to my throat.

"That's why," he said.

"Fine. Yes. But why do you care?" I mumbled. These kids were getting annoying. Zach grinned and leaned towards me.

"You're one of _them _aren't you? You're a half-blood!" Zach said excitedly.

"How do you know that?" I snapped back. Zach moved away from me and stood up. He motion to the other kids with his hand.

"We are all humans with the _view_. We call the ability to see through the mist the _view_." I remember someone telling me that there were some humans who could see through the mist. Nobody ever told me they had a club, though.

"She's a half-blood?" Jag said excitedly. I took a closer look at him. He seemed to be only about seven years old. Most of the kids only looked about nine or ten. Even Zach only looked about eleven.

"Ya," Zach replied. All the other kids started smiling and whispering to each other.

"Should we take her to Flavius?" a kid asked Zach.

"Later," he answered. He cut off the ropes on my wrist and ankles with his dagger.

"Who's Flavius? And how do you know about half-bloods and everything?" I asked, rubbing the marks on my wrist where the ropes had dug in.

"You'll find out about Flavius later. But I can tell you about how we know about half-bloods," he said. He motioned for me to stand up. I did. Zach started walking toward a group of pillows and mattresses around a fire. I looked around. We appeared to be in a cave, but I couldn't see the entrance anywhere. We could be underground. I didn't feel the presence of the sun anywhere.

I sat down on a pillow across from Zach. "Ok. So, all of us are humans with the _view _as I told you. We all sort of came together somehow. Well, me and a few other kids. Most of them had siblings, so there were about nine of us. All of us hated our parents and how we lived, so we decided to run away. We all were starving after a week or so. It was almost winter and our food had run out. We probably would have died, if it wasn't for Flavius.

"Flavius is a half-blood. Nobody knows who his parent is though. He won't tell anyone. He led us here and gave us food. Sometimes, he brings back more kids with the _view_. He's even brought back a few half-bloods. Runaway half-bloods. Sometimes, they know they're Olympian parent. Other times, they don't.

So, anyway, we've been living here for about two years. Our group has gone from nine kids to _sixty-three_. We live to fight monsters and be free of adults. We all love it here. That's why we are so cautious of anyone coming in that cave. If you're wondering, we are underground. There is a secret passage way through that cave to come down here," Zach finally finished. It took me a minute to process everything that he had said.

"Where are the rest of you?" I said after awhile. I looked around at the dirty kids. There were only about seven. He had said that there were sixty-three.

"I was hoping you'd ask that," he said with a grin. He stood up and motioned me to follow him. I followed him to a stone wall. It didn't seem like anything other then a wall. Zach narrowed his eyes and seemed to search for something. Then he pressed his thumb onto a crack on the wall. He stepped back and waited for a few seconds. I was about to asked him what we were waiting for, when the door slowly slid open. I shielded my eyes from the bright light that came from behind the wall. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I opened them.

"Oh my gods," I whispered. Behind the wall was a huge cavern. It was lit by huge lamps hanging from the ceiling. There was everything a kid could ever want jammed into it. I mean, there were a couple moonbounces and a few of those giant play structures that you see at McDonalds. There were also giant TVs with video games being played on them. I even saw and ice cream cart or two.

"Isn't it amazing?!" a little girl said to me. She looked about six and was missing a few teeth.

"It sure is something," I mumbled.

"See those door handles on the wall?" Zach asked me. I looked over on the wall and noticed a bunch of shiny door handles. "Those are our rooms."

"Cool," I said. Then something dawned on me. "Hey, wait a minute! Where's Conner?"

"You mean that boy you were with? He's in our prison. Is he a half-blood, too?" Zach answered.

"I want him out! And, yes, he's a half-blood!" I yelled. Zach told one of the little boys he was with to go get Conner out of jail and take him to Flavius.

"I'll take you to Flavius, too," Zach told me. I nodded and followed him to one of the doors. This one had a gold door handle. Zach nocked on the door three times. I heard a muffle answer from inside and Zach motioned for me to go in. "Flavius?" Zach timidly whispered when we got inside the room. Flavius was sitting in a tall chair that was facing the wall. A big desk was in front of it.

"Yes? What is it? Be quick!" Flavius answered. He had a deep, huskey voice that reminded me of someone. I wasn't sure who, though.

"I found a knew half-blood," Zach said.

"Good work, Zach. You may go, but leave the half-blood here," Flavius answered. Zach nodded and walked out if the room.

"What is your name?" Flavius asked me.

"I would be happy to tell you if you would look at me," I aswered sarcastically. Flavius chuckled. It was a slow laugh and it didn't sound like he used it too much either.

"You have attitude. I like that in a woman," he said. Before I could say something rude back at him, he spun his chair around. My eyes widened when I saw him. His eyes widened when he saw me.

He looked exactly like me.

"Who's your parent?" Flavius demanded after a minute of staring at me.

"H-Helios," I stuttered. Flavius's eyes widened even more.

"Me too," he whispered.

* * *

**So, there you have it! This chapter was so amazingly fun to write! I hope you all liked it!**

**Please review!!**

**-Chi-Blocker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is chapter two! Yay. Sorry that it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and co.**

**One more thing before I start. I know it's a long wait until the next Percy Jackson book to come out (which is titled 'The Last Olympian'), so, I visited my local bookstore and looked at some books. I didn't really see anything that could top Percy, but I saw one book called 'The House of Power.' It is a FANTASTIC book! I suggest you all read it. It will get us throus these long, Percy-less months. – sob –**

* * *

Chapter 2

Flavius

I swear my heart must have stopped. How could his dad be Helios too? "You…But that's not…" Flavius sent a hand through his auburn hair.

"I've always known I had a twin…I didn't think that he or she was still alive though…" Flavius mumbled.

"Wait…I'm your _twin_?" I asked.

"Yes. You are immortal…aren't you?" Flavius said.

"_Immortal_? No way," I said with a grin. Flavius raised an eyebrow at me.

"Then how are you still alive?"

"Well, Dad put me into this time capsule thing…" I said with a shrug. "Didn't he do that for you, too?"

"A time capsule? Interesting…" Flavius grabbed a note pad and a pencil from his desk and scribbled something down. When he was done, he looked up at me. "Ah…no. I am immortal. I have lived for over two thousand years."

"How are you immortal?" I asked. Flavius ran his hand through his hair again.

"Just…Uh…Sit down over there," Flavius mumbled. He waved a hand over at a chair that was in the corner of the room. I walked over to it and pulled it in front of his desk.

"Ok, bro. Start talkin'," I said. Flavius sighed.

"You certainly are nothing like me," Flavius mumbled, "Ok. So you want me to tell you how I became immortal, am I correct?" I nodded. "Ok. Well, when the war with the titans and the gods began, we were only infants. Father did not wish for us to die, so he sealed you away in a time capsule. He made me immortal. I do not know why, and I refuse to question it. For that would only bring up more questions.

After a few hundred years, I started to go insane. Who wouldn't? Being immortal is a very dull thing. So for a few thousand years, I became a criminal. I did whatever I could to get in trouble. But after a hundred years or so, that too got boring. Then, I decided to devote my life to learning all that I could and helping children that couldn't help themselves. That's how I got here," he said. He folded his hands on his desk and looked at me intently.

I stood up, nearly knocking my chair over, and made my way to the door. "Where are you going?" Flavius called after me.

"I need a minute to swallow all this," I said. Flavius gave a nod and stared writing something on a piece of paper.

I quickly opened the door and walked out of the room. I was about to go back to Zach's room, when I heard a voice shout my name. "Cali!" I turned around and saw Conner waving at me. A huge grin was on his face. "Isn't this place amazing?!" he said when he caught up with me.

"Sure," I mumbled. Conner gave me a look.

"What's your problem?"

"Oh, sorry. I must've forgot to mention that I have an immortal brother. He also happens to be super-smart, despite the fact that he has ADHD!" I shouted, throwing my arms all over the place. Conner took a step back, trying to avoid my crazy arms of doom.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to-" Conner stopped mid-sentence and looked at me. "Wait…_brother_?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." I noticed that Zach was standing behind Conner. "Hey, Zach?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Are there any spare rooms? I have to tell Conner something," I asked. Zach nodded his head and walked toward one of the doors. He fished out a key from his pocket and pushed it into the door handle. The door swung open and we stepped inside. Zach pushed something into my hands.

"Here. It's some candles and matches. You going to need them," Zach said. He pointed to the ceiling and said, "No e-lec-tricity. We use it all on the main room." I watched him walk out of the room before lighting the candles. I dripped some of the wax onto the floor and stuck the candles on top of it. They stayed upright.

I was about to turn around when I felt a hot breath on the neck. "Kind of…_romantic_, isn't it?" Conner whispered in my ear. I turned around. Conner was about and inch from my face. I glared at him.

"Beat it, boy," I growled. Conner put his hands up.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, but he was still grinning. "So, what's all this about a brother?"

I took a deep breath. "Ok. So, you know that guy Flavius? Everybody here practically worships him. It turns out that he's my brother. Not only that, but he my _twin_." I swear Conner's face turned white.

"You have a _twin_?! Oh gods…" he mumbled. I slapped his arm.

"Shut up. So, anyway, he's immortal. He doesn't know why, though. He also became a criminal after awhile. Then, he decided to pursue knowledge, or something like that." Conner scrunched up his nose.

"Ick. He should've stayed a criminal." I rolled my eyes and started to think about Flavius. He obviously was my brother. Twin. Whatever. But why in the name of the titans would my dad make him immortal and not me? Not that I was complaining or anything.

I was startled out of my thought by Conner placing his arms around my waist. He took a deep breath and them let it out. "Weird, huh?" he said.

"What's weird?"

"You know. Your twin just showing up all of a sudden. I just think it's weird. I mean, what if he's not your brother after all?" Conner said.

"You obviously haven't seen him," I said with a smirk. Conner grinned and planted a kiss on my lips. I smiled against his mouth. I was about to wrap my arms around his neck, when I heard a cough coming from inside the room. I quickly pulled away from Conner.

"Am I interrupting something?" Flavius said with a smirk. My face turned bright red. Conner probably would have too, but he was too busy gaping at Flavius.

"You…Cali…Look…Whoa," Conner stuttered. Flavius let out a small chuckle and walked over to us. By the dim light of the candles, I could barely see his face. He looked kind of creepy.

After Flavius sat down a few feet away from us, Conner started to ask him questions. "So…Flavius…What is being immortal like?"

Flavius's mouth curved into a frown. "It's…not all that people think it is. All my friends…Plato, Aristotle and many others…they are all dead. Everyone I come to feel affection for…they all pass on, while I stay here. It's terrible. Horrible. I hate it," Flavius said. I could ear the pure enmity in his voice. I felt truly sorry for him. So sorry in fact, that I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Flav. Really, I am," I mumbled. Flavius smiled at me, but only for a moment. He quickly stood up and brushed his pants off.

"Ah, well. I must be going. There are pressing matters to attend to, you see. Good day," Flavius said. He made a brisk bow and then walked out of the room.

"Charming, isn't he?" I mumbled. Conner stifled a laugh.

Ok. That was a short chapter, but I really just wanted to introduce Flavius to the story line. I really enjoy writing things about Flav. I don't know why…He just seems uber awesome to me!

* * *

**Again, sorry that I was so slow to update! School has been crazy. Plus ballet. And on top of all that, I had my computer taken away for a whole WEEK!! I was so sad!**

**I also kind of have writer's block. If you reviewers could give me a few ideas…that would be mega awesome!!**

**-Chi-Blocker**


	3. Author's Note

Ok

Ok. I know I haven't been posting chapters lately. I'm really sorry about that. But the thing is, I don't have very much inspiration for this anymore. That's why I'm going to take a break for a while.

But before you all kill me… I do have some very good ideas for a new story. I probably have the first chapter up later today, just so you all know.

-Chi-Blocker


End file.
